The Fabulous Super Race 2
by steph.gerrits
Summary: Irving, the head of Globwobbler Studios, has made a second Fabulous Super Race. Characters from other dimensions have entered! I do not own any of the characters shown in the story except the Narrator. This story will be put in hiatus because I am working on another. Please review! Note, The Titans in my story are from Teen Titans Go, not the original.
1. Meet Aang

Cameraman: And, we're live!

Biff: Hello, everybody out there in television land. Again! And Welcome to the Fabulous Super Race 2. I'm Biff Buzzard.

Buzz: And I'm Buzz Blister. We're here in gorgeous Hollywood, California. Irving, the new head of Globwobbler Studios, has hired us to announce the next Fabulous Super Race.

Biff: There will be three cups, The Rookie Cup, The Amateur Cup, and the Professional Cup.

Buzz: That's right Biff-O. The racer who wins the Rookie Cup gets a thousand dollars. From there the racer can leave with what he's got, stick around to watch more races, or risk what he's got for the bigger cash prizes.

Biff: There will be three cash prizes. One, Buzz has already mentioned. Two, the racer who wins the Amateur Cup gets $10,000 dollars. And, three, the racer who wins the Professional Cup gets $1,000,000 dollars.

Biff: Let's get down to the pits and meet the drivers.

They walked to a pit with a boy in it.

Biff: And who are you, young man?

Biff showed the microphone to the boy.

Aang: I'm Aang. I'm a very important person where I come from.

Biff: Well, Aang, I have to ask you something.

Aang: What's that, Biff?

Biff: What is that ﬂying bat thing?

Aang: That's just my pet lemur, Momo.

Biff: Where did you get that... exotic lemur?

Aang: I'm from another planet. Oh, and by the way that's where I got the lemur.

Biff stood there stunned, and gawking.

Buzz: What exactly powers this car? I mean, I don't even see an engine, and now that I

think about it, your car looks suspiciously like a stick with paper wings.

Aang: I power this car with my airbending, and the reason why it looks like a stick is

because it's my air glider.

Biff: What's airbending and does it have anything to do with this "air glider"?

Aang: Airbending is how I control the air around me. I use airbending to turn the wheels

of my car. Oh, and an air glider is a ﬂying tool which I use my airbending to make myself

ﬂy while holding it. I customized my old air glider and made it into a kart.

Biff: Wow, Aang, that's amazing! Well, we're moving on now. Goodbye.

Aang: Nice to meet you guys!


	2. Meet Mario, Tito and Turbo

Biff and Buzz walk to the next pit.

Biff: Hey, everybody knows who you are! You're Mario!

Biff gives the microphone to Mario.

Mario: That's right it's-a me, Mario.

Biff: So, Mario, how do you feel about racing in other races beside Mario Kart ones.

Mario: I like racing in general. It's fine that that I race in non-Mario games. It gives me a chance to explore the world and it gives me a lot of variety-a.

Buzz: So, Mario do you have any last things to say?

Mario: Well-a Biff, I do. Good-a luck to everyone racing. And I hope that everyone plays-a fair in the race-a.

Buzz: Goodbye and good luck, Mario.

Buzz and Biff walked to the next pit with a couple of people in it.

Buzz: All right, who will be racing today?

One of the men introduced himself as Tito.

Tito: This fella will.

Tito picked up a snail.

Tito: His name is Turbo.

Buzz: Ha ha ha ha ha! A snail in a race? Ha ha ha ha!

Tito made a cross face at Buzz.

Biff: While Buzz is laughing, tell me, why would you enter a snail in a race like this?

Tito: He has super snail powers that allow him to race as fast as the big dogs.

Buzz: Okay, Tito, we'll see if your snail really can race in the Fabulous Super Race 2. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Biff: Ignore him, Tito, not one of our racers have lied to us before. If your snail has superpowers that's fine with me.

Tito: Goodbye!


	3. Meet the Brijes

Biff and Buzz walked away with Buzz still laughing about the snail.

Buzz stopped laughing when they got to the next pit.

Two monstrous figures loomed over Biff and Buzz.

Biff hid behind Buzz.

Buzz: What are your names? What are you?

Kimo(warrior form): My name is Kimo.

Atzie(warrior form): And my name is Atzie.

Kimo(warrior form): Oh, and I'll answer your question about what we are. We're warrior forms, fusions

between humans and creatures called Brijes.

Biff: So, basically what you're saying is that you're mutants.

Atzie(warrior form): Um, technically. We can also turn into humans and brijes anytime we want. Like this, it's super easy, we'll show you.

A poof of smoke appeared, and suddenly standing in the warrior forms' place were 2 teenagers.

Kimo: Do you see our Brijes?

Biff: Unfortunately, no.

Atzie: Here, try these magic goggles on

Biff and Buzz put on the goggles and suddenly they saw two creatures.

Buzz: Are those Brijes?

Kimo: Yes.

Biff: Wow, Buzz, I can't believe that Brijes were right under our noses our entire life.

Bri: My name is Bri.

Cloko: My name is Cloko.

Buzz: So, Bri and Cloko, can we get an exclusive interview with you?

Cloko: Sure, you can. Will that be okay, Bri?

Bri: Sure. OK. Cloko, could you please put on that magic camera lens on the camera. Oh, and please put the extra pair of magic goggles on the cameraman's eyes.

Cloko: OK.

Cloko put both of the magic items where Bri told him to.

Biff: So, are you magic?

Bri: Yes, yes we are. You know the gods like Poseidon, and Quetzalcoatl. Believe it or not, they're warrior forms, in fact all the gods are warrior forms.

Buzz: So the gods are real! Anyway, what is that strange painting on the hood of your car?

Cloko: Oh, that's just a painting of our friend Freddy's warrior form head.

Biff: What exactly powers your car? Plain gas, or something else?

Cloko opened the hood to show them that it was just a plain gas engine.

Buzz: So now that we've talked and saw Brijes, we've got to run along.

Suddenly the headlights of the car glowed.

Quetzalcoatl appeared.

Buzz: What are you? Ah, i've got it. You're one of those warrior forms.

Quetzalcoatl: That is right. I am Quetzalcoatl. Here, take these magic goggles for the rest of the racers and take these magic camera lenses for the camera so the crowd and the rest of the people see the brijes.

Buzz: Ok, Quetzie, I'll take these. Thank you for your generosity.

Quetzalcoatl: You're welcome.

Quetzalcoatl disappeared.

Buzz and Biff walked out of the pit.


	4. Meet Pit, and some others

Biff and Buzz walked to the next pit.

Buzz: Who are you?

Pit: I'm Pit!

Biff: Well, Pit, why are you so cheerful?

Pit: My game programed me to be cheerful!

Buzz: OK... So what powers your vehicle?

Pit: Divine energy from my friend Lady Palutena, and my ally Viridi.

Biff: Folks, it looks like Pit has a soft spot for the environment.

Buzz: And so does that airbending boy, Aang. Don't you agree, Biff?

Biff: Yep, Buzz-A-Roo, I definitely agree.

Biff and Buzz walked to another pit which is ironic, because that last racer angel's name is Pit.

Pit: Goodbye!

Biff: What are your names?

Mr. Marc: I'm Mr. Marc.

Mr. Clock: And i'm Mr. Clock.

Buzz: Is your kart pedal-powered?

Mr. Marc: Yep, it is. It's so I can race and exercise at the same time.

Mr. Clock: I like to pretend I can pedal in the car while it's racing.

Biff: Goodbye!

Biff and Buzz walked to the next pit.


	5. Chapter 5, Meet the Titans

The next pit had 5 very goofy-looking people.

Buzz: And who might you be?

?1 took the microphone.

Robin: Uh, I'm Robin. Oh, I'm a little nervous, I've never been on TV before.

?1 is Robin.

?2(breaking the fourth wall): Are you kidding, we're on TV all the time.

Buzz: What's your name, little missy?

Buzz showed the microphone to one of the 5.

Raven: I'm Raven.

?2 is Raven.

?3 took the microphone.

Starfire: I am Starfire.

?3 is Starfire.

?4 took the microphone.

Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy, yo!

?4 is Beast Boy.

?5 took the microphone.

Cyborg: I'm Cyborg!

Robin: And we're the Teen Titans!

Buzz: So Titans, you really like the letter T, eh?

Raven: Um, yeah.

Buzz: Is that why your car has a T on the front?

Cyborg: Yes.

Biff: So Titans, we've got to run along now.

Robin: Bye!

Buzz and Biff walked to the next pit.


	6. Meet Tom, Jerry, and some others

Biff: Oh, it looks like the pussycat and the mouse are racing again.

Buzz: They're old news.

Biff: Oh, they can't talk, so let's just walk away.

Buzz: Even their cars are the same.

Tom and Jerry made cross faces at both of the announcers.

Tom, while Jerry was looking away, tried to smash him with a wrench.

But Jerry dodged the wrench just in time.

And a chase commenced.

Buzz: Whoa, Biff, we better get out of here.

Biff and Buzz ran out of the pit and walked to the next one.

Buzz: Who are you?

Dib: I'm Dib. All the proceeds I win in this race will go to attempts to defeat my arch-nemesis, Zim, from taking over the Earth.

Buzz: An alien hunter, eh.

Dib: Yes!

Biff: Well, we have to go now, Dib.

Dib: Goodbye!

Buzz and Biff walked to the next pit.

Buzz: Who are you?

Shirako: I'm Shirako.

Biff: Well, Shirako, your car certainly looks familar.

Shirako: That's probably because it's the Hot Wheels car, Bassline.

Biff: I knew it, yes!

Buzz: Well, Shirako, we have to go.

Shirako waved goodbye.

Buzz and Biff walked away, to the next pit.

Buzz: Who are you?

Laval: I'm Prince Laval, heir to the Lion Throne! But, just call me Laval.

Buzz: Okay, Laval, your car doesn't exactly look like a car.

Laval: That's because that's not a car, it's a Speedor.

Biff: Any last things to say, Laval?

Laval: No, I don't think so.

Buzz: And with that folks, we're ready to get underway.


	7. Jump City, First Rookie Cup Race

Buzz(through megaphone): Attention, racers! Go to the driving school over to the left of the pits.

The racers walked over to the driving school.

Biff: We'll be your teachers.

Buzz: Our only subject for today is items. There will be 7 of them. First, the way up rocket. The way up rocket goes way up into the air and hits the driver in first. Second, the non-homing rocket. It's a rocket that bounces around and can be shot backwards. Third, the homing rocket. It has the same effect as the non-homing version when launched backwards. Do I really have to tell you what the rocket does when launched forwards? Fourth, the mud. It can be launched forwards or backwards. The mud makes drivers slip and slide. Fifth, the shield. It makes you completely invincible. Sixth, the boost. It boosts your vehicle. And seventh, your personal special move. Globwobbler Studios expects you to have it ready by tomorrow.

Biff: Now I'll give you a tip. If you drift long enough you'll start to charge up energy to boost.

Buzz: Class dismissed. Oh, and by the way take these goggles. You have to have them to see some of our racers. Wear them for the race tomorrow. Our pit crew put new tires on all of your cars except Aang's car, Laval's car, and Turbo. The reason why we didn't put tires on Aang's car is because the new tires our pit crew put on your cars can adapt to different terrains and that requires an electrical system. Laval's Tribestone wheel is just too big. Turbo is just a super fast snail. And we've put an EDR on all of your cars except Aang's because you power your car using airbending and not electricity or chi. And we'll give you a radio helmet, Aang, for the same reason you don't have an EDR.

Laval: What's an EDR?

Buzz: An EDR is an emergency driver/car return.

Narrator: One day later.

The scene changed to a stadium full of people with the cars at the starting line.

Buzz(through megaphone): Racers, to enter the track you must go through the portal. Today's track is Jump City from Teen Titans Go!

Biff(through megaphone): We recommend using the slick tires.

The racers put on the Brijes Goggles.

Buzz(through megaphone): Go!

The racers went through the portal.

Lap 1

Biff: Radio contact is working.

The racers, remembering Biff and Buzz's tips changed to slick tires (except Laval).

Raven(gloating): Ha, this is my home track! I've raced here before.

The Titans turned the corners with ease.

All the others turned with with average skills.

Dib was the first one to get an Item Pod.

He got a way up rocket.

The Titans were in first so, he shot the rocket at them.

Cyborg: Oh no!

The Titans' car took damage but not before Raven repaired it with an Azarath Metrion Zinthos spell.

The Titans were rolling again.

Meanwhile, Tom got his special move, Unicycle, and tried to squish the others with it.

Laval: Oh no, Tom has his special move and he's trying to squish us! Move move move!

The Titans got a non-homing rocket and destroyed the Unicycle.

Tom's kart was back to normal.

But Biff said Tom was disqualified for this race because his unicycle broke.

Biff: Tom, by being disqualified you automatically get last place.

Tom drove his kart to the start/finish line.

He was automatically teleported back to the stadium.

Lap 2

The Brijes Gang (That's what I call Kimo, Atzie, Bri, and Cloko) picked up an Item Pod.

It was their special move, Warrior Form.

Atzie and Bri synchronized into a warrior form and started shooting lasers at all the nearby racers.

Mr. Marc: Oh, no, Mr. Clock, a warrior form is after us! Mega mode pedal!

Mr. Marc pedaled super fast.

He evaded the warrior form.

Jerry also dodged the lasers just in time.

Suddenly, a stray laser beam hit Atzie and turned her and Bri into ghosts.

Atzie: Oh no Bri, we're ghosts! What should we do now?

Bri: Should we go to Brijes Council?

Atzie: Great idea! They can fix us.

They flew over to they Brijes Council.

Atzie: Quetzalcoatl, what should we do?

Quetzalcoatl: Don't worry, I'll fix you.

Quetzalcoatl used a magic spell to fix them.

They said thank you.

Quetzalcoatl teleported them back in the kart.

Kimo: You're back!

Atzie and Bri told Kimo and Cloko the whole story.

Buzz: Racers, watch out for the stray laser beams. They just hit two of our racers.

Meanwhile, Pit passed Mr. Marc and Mr. Clock.

Pit: Yes, I passed Mr. Marc and Mr. Clock!

Mr. Marc and Mr. Clock got their special move, Back in Time.

Mr. Marc went back in time.

Mr. Clock: Oh no! It's a pack of velociraptors and they look hungry.

Mr. Marc: Mega mode pedal, again!

They pedaled super fast.

Final Lap

Suddenly, robbers appeared.

Robber 1: Hey, why are those cars breaking the speed limit? Those drivers aren't robbers.

Robber 2: I think they're drivers from the Fabulous Super Race 2. Oh no, I think those cars are going to squish us!

And he was right.

The drivers trampled the robbers (except Mr. Marc's)

It looked like Pit was going to win when out of nowhere, a portal appeared with Mr. Marc and Mr. Clock's car coming out of it.

Pit: No way!

Race and Cup Results

Mr. Marc: 15

Pit: 12

Titans: 10

Brijes Gang: 8

Jerry: 7

Shirako: 6

Laval: 5

Aang: 4

Mario: 3

Turbo: 2

Dib: 1

Tom(disqualified): 0


	8. China, Second Rookie Cup Race

Buzz: Welcome, everybody!

The crowd cheered.

Biff: The track for today is Ancient China, from Guardians of the Lost Code. We recommend to switch to off road tires. If you get shot by the guards, or hit by Mute's Warrior Form, unfortunately you'll have to stop and repair your kart.

Buzz: Luckily, we've packed a car repair kit in all cars except the Titan's because Raven can repair the kart with her magic. Racers, Go!

The racers zoomed off to the portal.

Lap 1

One guard saw them.

Guard 1: Intruders! Intruders!

All the guards rushed out of the building and tried to shoot the cars (and Turbo) when suddenly, ROAR!

Buzz: Oh no, racers, it's Mute's warrior form! You better hide in the building.

All the racers zoomed into the imperial palace.

Half of the guards followed.

Luckily Turbo got an Item Pod and it was his special move Snails Attack.

He used his special move on the guards.

Guard 2: Are those snails?

White Shadow(in snail language): Attack!

The snails relentlessly attacked the royal guards.

White Shadow(in snail language): You've just been White Shadowed!

Guard 4: Get them off of me!

Guard 3: Ah! Run away!

All the guards ran out of the building.

Luckily for them the special move was over.

Mario(thinking): Turbo didn't use his special move on us. Why? Maybe it's because he's creative. Or maybe because he wanted to save us. That seems like the most reasonable explanation I can think of.

The racers zoomed out of the throne room when, OH NO!

Mute's warrior form had found the racers.

Bri: Not again.

Mute's warrior form went for the Titans first.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

With a monumental BOOM! Mute's warrior form was blown away.

Mute(warrior form): Roar!

That probably meant curse you or something like that.

The racers sped away.

The royal guards found the racers again!

But, so did Mute.

A chase commenced with Mute chasing the guards and the guards chasing the racers.

The racers narrowly avoided Mute's laser blasts.

But Mute decided to attack with a Mega Roar!

With a gigantic roar, Mute blew the racers and the guards out of the palace and into...

Lap 2

Dib: That attack was vicious!

The racers zoomed off in the distance.

Jerry got an item pod and it was his special move, Plane.

Jerry's car transformed into a plane.

He flew past Laval.

Laval: Wha?

He sped past the Brijes Gang.

The Brijes Gang was open-mouthed.

And, sure enough he zoomed past Tom.

Jerry's special move ended but, he was in the lead.

The racers drived into the palace.

But...

Mute had found them again, but this time all the racers ran over Mute.

So did a crowd of guards chasing the racers.

The racers didn't realize they had trampled Mute until they looked back.

They also found that the guards were chasing them.

Aang airbended as fast as he could and sure enough he was in the lead.

But that electric ball you see in the movies was on now.

And, it shocked Aang.

Aang: Ah! My car is on fire!

He ran around in circles until Biff stated he was disqualified for the race and teleported back.

Shirako took the lead and got an item pod.

The item was a non-homing rocket.

He launched it behind him.

It hit Laval's Speedor and made it flip up in the air.

Laval: Ahh!

The guards shot Shirako's car but it hardly took damage.

He got another item pod it was his special move, Sonic Boom.

Shirako: Let's see how you like it.

Basline turned sideways and played super loud music.

Guard 5: It's too loud! Retreat!

The guards ran away.

Bassline went back to normal and raced out of the palace starting...

Final Lap

The Brijes Gang got an item pod.

It was a way-up rocket.

The Brijes Gang shot it up in the air.

Shirako was in first so, the rocket hit him.

Shirako: Whoa!

The Brijes Gang sped past Bassline.

But...

Laval got his special move, Chi.

He put the Chi in his chest and super charged his Speedor!

Laval sped past all the racers except Jerry and Turbo.

And...

Turbo wins the race!

Race Results

Turbo: 15

Jerry: 12

Laval: 10

Brijes Gang: 8

Shirako: 7

Mr. Marc: 6

Mario: 5

Dib: 4

Tom: 3

Pit: 2

Titans: 1

Aang(disqualified):0

Cup Results

Mr. Marc: 21

Jerry: 19

Turbo: 17

Brijes Gang: 16

Laval: 15

Shirako: 13

Pit: 12

Titans: 11

Mario: 8

Dib: 5

Aang: 4

Tom: 3


End file.
